


Notes (AKA: Tsukishima Kei Really Hates Kuroo Tetsurou While Still Having a Small, Tiny Crush On Him)

by itsmaaaya



Series: The Four of Us Met in the Third Gym [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, but shitface makes a small cameo, hmmmm idk abt how i feel abt this one...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaaaya/pseuds/itsmaaaya
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou really should've joined an American football team.Or, at least that's what Tsukishima Kei thinks as he is tackled by said idiots while plotting the death of Akaashi Keiji. (It's pretty rare for Tsukishima to be mad at Akaashi, but this is an exception, because all good friends help their friends when they are being tackled by assholes.)So let it be known, Akaashi is not a good friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My mom vacuumed the house for 2.5 hours, so this is the result...

You see, life was full of surprises.

And Tsukishima Kei hated surprises with a passion.

One of those surprises was the slip of paper that had been tucked into the book Tsukishima had taken with him to the training camp. (Kageyama's snores were enough to wake a deaf elephant- and that's coming from Tsukishima, a heavy sleeper.)

The paper had only a few words written on it; Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi's phone numbers were staring up at Tsukishima. Next to Bokuto's name, a messy owl had been drawn with a similar one next to Akaashi's, but both were done by the same artist. Judging by he eraser marks near Akaashi's owl picture, Tsukishima could tell that it hadn't been wanted, but was reluctantly allowed.

But Kuroo's phone number was the one that surprised Tsukishima the most. There was a heart next to it.

Feeling eyes on him, Tsukishima looked towards the door of his dormitory. Akaashi came into view, with Bokuto and Kuroo hiding behind him.

"These two were trying to be spies. I'm here to make sure they don't harass you." Akaashi walked into the room and sat next to Tsukishima. Tsukishima liked Akaashi, and was glad to have his phone number now. The setter was such a calm and helpful person, and Tsukishima couldn't help but be a little relaxed whenever with him.

"Akaashi!" Tsukishima couldn't say the same about Bokuto. "You're supposed to help us!"

"Bro, bro. Look at them." Kuroo gestured towards the two younger men sitting in front of them. "We are blessed."

"The light!" Bokuto howled and fell to his knees, dramatic tears filling his eyes. "Dude, we gotta tell the world about these two angels."

Kuroo walked up to behind Bokuto and whispered. "We live with angels, and are the luckiest men alive."

"Why are you whispering?" Bokuto stood up while Akaashi sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Bro, you told me to tell the world. You are my world." Kuroo grabbed Bokuto's shoulders and stared into his eyes. Bokuto started tearing up again.

"Bro!" His voice cracked in the middle, and Tsukishima was so done with the whole situation.

While the two idiots were whimpering and crying, Akaashi turned to Tsukishima. "Could I have your number? That way I can text you."

Tsukishima jolted at the reminder that he wasn't the only sane person in the room and looked at the older player. "Yeah, sure. Do you have a pen?"

Akaashi looked around and sighed. "I know Bokuto-san always has a pen with him." At Tsukishima's raised eyebrow, he continued. "He gets bored often, so he plays tic-tac-toe by himself. Or doodles."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Actually, he ends up losing most of the time."

"What?" Tsukishima didn't even bother to hide the horrified look on his face. A soft smile appeared on Akaashi's face. "How do you lose when you play against yourself?!"

"It's even worse when he plays Monopoly. One time I played against Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san. He didn't ev-"

"Akaashi!" Bokuto leaped from Kuroo's embrace (or em-bro-ce as they like to call it) and tackled Akaashi so he couldn't finish his sentence. "You promised not to talk about that!"

"That is not true, Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san promised not to talk about it. I just sat there and ate the rest of my dinner while you pouted and played with Shitface."

"Ouch, Akaashi," Bokuto fake sniffled and pouted. He crossed his arms, and Kuroo was finally the one to take pity on him by patting his fluffy and spiked hair down. "You know, that hit me right here. And it hurt." The wing spiker pounded his chest with his fist to prove his point, and Tsukishima realized that this wasn't going to end anytime soon. He pulled out his book, and continued reading. Akaashi looked mildly scandalized with what was happening.

Kuroo, however, perked up when he noticed what Tsukishima was doing. "Hey, Tsukki,"

Tsukishima groaned, but still looked up. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Bokuto shot up at this. In a haughty voice and terrible impersonation of the blond, he said, "The next time you call me that, I will be sure to make your life a living hell. And a castration would only be the beginning of it. I'm sure Akaashi wouldn't mind helping me out."

Tsukishima scoffed before burrowing his nose into the book, and Kuroo visibly brightened when he remembered why he'd wanted Tsukishima's attention in the first place. The paper laid unforgotten by all on the floor. "Tsukki! Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki...did you get the paper I put in your book? The one with our phone numbers?"

Tsukishima didn't bother looking up. "Excuse me? I think I need just a little more detail." Kuroo and Bokuto didn't get the sarcastic drawl, but Akaashi raised his hand to cover his gentle smile.

"Well, I have Tsukishima's number. Thankfully, he won't be giving it to you nitwits." Akaashi stood up and dodged Bokuto's advance, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Would you like to join me for breakfast, Tsukishima?"

"Akaashi! Why do you not use honorifics with him? What? DO YOU CALL HIM TSUKKI?"

Akaashi visibly winced before being tackled by a distraught Bokuto. Turning his head to the side, he looked over at Tsukishima, only to find him evading Kuroo's inquiries on how Akaashi could call him 'Tsukki' and no one else could. (Except Yamaguchi, but that was a given.)

("No, Kuroo-san, Akaashi is not a childhood friend of mine." Tsukishima turned the page and glanced at Bokuto and Akaashi's molded form. He smirked before returning to the book.

"So why does he get to call you 'Tsukki?'" Kuroo was kneeling next to Tsukishima, peering at the small freckles that covered his sun-tanned cheeks. A slight blush was starting to cover them.

"Because he's the same one out of you idiots."

"Aww, Kei... I didn't know you'd felt that way,"

"Did I say you could call me that?"

"Well, you didn't specify.")

Bokuto was the first to remember why they'd friend to spy on Tsukishima, and craned his head up from an exhausted Akaashi. (The poor thing always had to babysit the Annoying Fukurodani Wing Spiker and Ace ©, and it was starting to show in his passive-aggressive sighs.)

"Hey, hey, hey! Tsuuuuuuukkiiiiii, did you get the note we sent you?"

"What note, Bokuto-san? And may I please just continue reading?" Tsukishima stood up and pretended to act nonchalant about the entire phone number ordeal. His plan nearly worked, but he was tackled by Bokuto and Kuroo.

"What the hell? Get off me!" Kuroo straddled the first year and Bokuto rolled onto Tsukishima's legs. "And remind me why you two play volleyball? You should've been on the American football team."

"Aww, Kei, don't be rude." Kuroo leaned down until his face was about a foot away from Tsukishima's and booped his nose. "We do all of this with good intentions only."

"Yeah! We play volleyball because we're super awesome at it! That's a good intention!" Bokuto twisted around until he was facing Tsukishima- well, Tsukishima's crotch, but he was oblivious to that- and grinned. Akaashi let out another sigh.

"Bokuto-san, Tsukki and Kuroo-san were referring to the tackling that has been occurring. I doubt he really cares about why you play volleyball."

"Akaassssshhhhhiiii! Why aren't you ever nice?" Bokuto left Tsukishima to flop on Akaashi again. Kuroo grinned maniacally at the red blush covering the setter's face.

"Why are you so happy, Kuroo-san?" Kuroo looked down at Tsukishima, as if just remembering he was sitting on someone.

"Oh, just looking at our oblivious love birds over there."

"Was that a fucking pun?"

"Sorry, sorry. But they grow up so fast, it's sad that they have to leave the nest so soon."

"I swear to god, if you weren't on top of me- which I still don't know why you are- I would punch you."

"Hmm, speaking of why I'm in top of you, did you get my special little note?" Kuroo leaned back confidently and swept a hand through his bedhead, frowning when his hand got stuck. He yanked harder, and his hand flew out of the mess.

"What note?" Tsukishima was so sorry for Akaashi if he had to deal with this nearly every weekend. What an angel.

"Don't lie, Kei~ I can see you blushing!" Kuroo stretched and pinched Tsukishima's cheeks, wiggling them around.

"I am not blushing! And I ha-"

"AH! IM SO SORRY, TSUKISHIMA-KUN!!" Yachi screamed out at the four boys in the room while jumping in surprise.

"Oya?" Kuroo looked to Bokuto.

"Oya oya?"

"Oya oya oya." They finished in sync, and Yachi looked like she could die of embarrassment. If only she knew how Tsukishima felt on the inside.

"But, Tsukishima-kun, I didn't know you were dating the Nekoma captain..." she looked nervously between the two, but considerably relaxed when she saw Akaashi's face. (He had that effect on people.)

"I'm no-" Tsukishima got cut off for the second time in the past five minutes.

"Yeah, we didn't want it interfering with our practice and games, so we decided not to talk about it too much. Actually, that's why we're here. We're okay now with people knowing that we're dating."

"Yeah!" Tsukishima wanted to not only punch Kuroo, but Bokuto, too. "They're the snappiest couple ever, though, so get ready!"

Before Tsukishima could correct them, Yachi piped up, "O-Okay! I'll tell Daichi and the others that. They'll be fine if you're late, Tsukishima-kun!"

"YA-chi, don't go..."

"What?" Kuroo smirked. "Tired of me already, babe?"

"Are. You. Kidding. Me." Tsukishima was pretty close to pulverizing his 'boyfriend'. Akaashi snuck out of room once he realized that Bokuto was fully occupied watching Kuroo and Tsukishima.

Kuroo leaped up gracefully like a feline and walked out the door. "I'll text you, babe! But hurry if you want lunch~"

"How do you even have my number?"

"I'll steal it from Akaashi!"

"Yeah, that'll work." Tsukishima was pretty sure that Kuroo couldn't hear his voice because he was so far down the hall, and he was being accompanied by Bokuto.

"I know you have my number, sweetheart! I saw the note in your back pocket~" Kuroo bounded down the hall out of sight, and Tsukishima turned back to his room, blushing at the fact that Kuroo had been staring at his butt.

Plopping down onto the mattress, Tsukishima lay down and wrapped his mind around all that had happened just then. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but his thoughts were interrupted by his phone dinging.

The Pain in the Ass from Nekoma: aren't u glad Akaashi Bokuto and I took u under our wing?

A scream filled the air and everyone in the school heard Tsukishima Kei's voice yell out, "YOU PUN-MAKING SINNER, STOP IT WITH THE FUCKING BIRD PUNS! Excuse my language, Daichi."


End file.
